Nowadays, cordless hand-held power tools tend to be designed to be rested in an upright position on a flat surface, such as a workbench, floor, etc. This can make the tools easy to retrieve and may protect bits or other attachments from damage. However, if the user of a tool needs to stand up or work at a high position while using the power tools, there is a risk of the tool being dropped and damaged because there is generally no suitable place for the tool to be rested.